


Scouts Code

by Messuaa



Series: WTNV [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anxiety, Boy Scouts, Broken Bones, Confessions, Finished, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Is this an AU?, Lots of Firsts, M/M, Mild Smut, Near Death Experiences, Sleepy Cuddles, anxiety attack, blowjob, its very small though, one-sided, poor earl, scout life, they are dorks, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messuaa/pseuds/Messuaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl Harlan POV. because he is precious and deserves more love!</p><p>A tale of youth, scouts and love. where two awkward teens manage to fuck up, make up and make out.</p><p>I hope you'll enjoy my procastination <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Code of honor

The sun was hot over the dessert, everything coated in a heated golden glaze.  
A light breezy threw the sad around yet none of them dared to complain to the Weird-scout leading the small troupe through the wasteland.  
The young boy-scouts held their head high, trying their best to keep up with their leaders many

Many

Many

Legs…

Their bags were filled with the usual:

A sleeping bag and matt, should they be lucky enough to sleep.  
A fire kit consisting of some wood, and spiders. Of course.  
And extra clothes. At least 10 pairs of socks.

Through the thick rubber soles of their shoes, the heat of the ground was seeping through. Some were starting to get blisters and others were melting, literally.  
Yet there were the two boys, linked by the hip and not even basking in the summer hot dessert. One slightly shorter that the other. One with a voice that could and would put people in a trance, the other with a smile going all the way from one ear to the other.

Cecil Palmer was a scout of… who knows how many years, and ever since forever he had been following the other scout that he proudly called his best friend.  
He was chosen just like everyone else, and so he attended these meetings and camps. He had dreaded it in the beginning but he found someone who made it all worthwhile.

Earl Harlan, the only one who was actually exited too be picked as a scout. “Its an honor” he had said and since that day he treated it as such. Never complained only held his head high like now with the biggest smile he could muster. And boy did he have a reason to smile.  
Not only was he picked to be a scout but so was Cecil, ever since day one he and Cecil had been closer that brothers.  
Even now they hold hands as they walk in a line two by two, to somewhere unknown in the distance.

“HEADS UP BOYS! WERE HERE” Thundered the voice of the Weird scout, so low pitched it could be mistaken for thunder.

“Where’s here” came the was too smooth voice from Earls left. 

And where indeed. There was nothing really, just the usual dry dessert they had been walking in for hours on end.  
He dropped off his bag, Cecil mimicking and the both sat, leaning against them finding a water bottle from one of the side bags. Everything tested like sand, their mouths were dry and their eyes even worse, but Earl refused to let it get to him.  
instead he let some water drip into his hand and with a flick of his wrist sprayed it over his friend.

“HEY!” he basically shrieked.

Earl granted him a pearly light laughter, soon joined by Cecil himself.  
They sat there for a while in silence as the rest of the group seemed to catch their breath.

 

OoOoOoO

 

A looming shadow called their attention after a few minutes, the head scout informing them of their task.  
They were to form teams and go look for rocks to build a camp. The rocks would be used to build a wall that could shield them from the worst of the sandstorms. Of course Cecil and Earl instantly made eye-contact, no words were necessary. The weird scout simply nodded in confirmation that they would be allowed to work together, they had given up separating them years ago.

Both with a bright, smile they headed out, chasing the soon setting sun. They undid the top button of their uniforms and rolled up the sleeves, both breathing a sigh. 

“So” Earls voice rang with joy

“So?” said Cecil, raising a perfect brow.

Earl ran up a little ahead and turned walking backward, that way he was able to focus on Cecil.

“So tell me! Anything new?.. anyone.. new?” this was the sort of conversation boys their age was supposed to be having, and he really did want to know! So why was it that his voice was so close to breaking? Why was it that he feared his best friends answer…?

“Please.” Same answer as usual. Always just please. Never a confirmation, or denial. Nothing.

Yet Earl shrugged it off and found his usual smile.  
He whistled a tune, trying to ignore the look Cecil was now shooting him. But of course that was impossible, those eyes were too intense to ignore.

“What is it” He said trying to sound oblivious to what he already knew he would ask.

“Well an eye for an eye” Always with those proverbs. “same question silly”

It really was silly, why did he bring up this topic again.

“way to rub it in dude... there’s no one” That sounded just about as believable at it actually is, great.

“hmm” Cecil hummed clearly sensing his friends distress but choosing to say nothing of it.

“So, cool desert huh?” He was mentally hitting himself for that one. What a great topic change Earl, clap your shoulder buddy.

“Yeah I guess its pretty neat, we do live in it”

“yeah, right.” Real smooth Earl. Real smooth.

Earl decided now was a good time to turn around again, and so they walked in silence for a while. Usually they could walk like this for ours and there’d be nothing but now a thick silence hung over their heads as they made their way further from the soon-to-be camp.  
The sun was turning everything orange and it was honestly one of the most beautiful things that Earl had ever laid his eyes on. He was swept away staring into the horizon that he barely noticed the voice calling out to him somewhere in the distance.  
He was however shook back to reality when a distressed shout rung in his ears and he recognized Cecils voice.

“WOAH!” he cried out, finding himself few centimeters from the edge of a ditch. It had been hidden by the sand carried of the wind, and the earth was so flat that you barely noticed it until you were a few meters from it.

“Earl Harlan what on earth were you thinking about!” uh oh he sounded mad.

“Nothing, sorry.” If he had had a tail it would’ve been between his legs right now.

“what the hell were you thinking walking around like that you could’ve- HEY”

Its not that he didn’t want to listen, but he thought he saw something shining at the bottom of the ditch and so he was now laying flat on the ground, with most of his upper torso hanging over the side. He felt Cecil coming up to stand next to him. He was shaking his head, this was really just a typical Earl thing to do.

“Huh I was so sure I saw something, right there” he pointed towards the bottom somewhere and even though Cecil though it was dumb, he couldn’t help but to join his friend on the ground.

And that when they heard it. The loud crack and then rumble.

“Shit” Earl managed to say before the part of the ground they were laying on crumbled under them and they fell into the deep cliff, as the sun colored the sky a deep, blood stone red.


	2. Code of survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit longer~  
> So fluff, much sweet.
> 
> Enjoy c:

The ground shook, and then it, was gone  
Red sky mixed with the bottomless cliff as the two boy scouts feel to what would be their death.  
They screamed but the loud rumble of rocks falling all around them, drowned out their voices. Earl cried out in pain as a bigger rock hit the side of his head, and black dots clouded his view. His heart was racing and he looked all over for something to grab but there was nothing.  
A loud thud called his attention and in a split second, his brain registered Cecil and the silhouette of an arm reaching for him. His vision went black as a hard tug nearly pulled his shoulder out of it socket. A pained gasp escaped his lips, followed by a tear.  
But he wasn’t crying from pain, scouts didn’t cry from pain!  
It was the sand in his eyes.

More rocks tumbled down, bring their deafening rumble with them, that when Earl head Cecil shouting for him.  
He had landed on an edge protruding from the side of the cliff, wide enough for them both it even went a little into the rock side. Not enough to call it a cave but still enough.  
Cecil was gasping as the fall had knocked all the air from his lungs and possibly broken a few ribs as well, yet he refused to let go of his friends hand who was still dangling off the side.

“Ea-rl” a painful cough. He was sweating and their hands were slowly sliding apart. 

A shock from reality went through Earls body when he heard how hurt Cecil sounded. He grabbed onto the edge with his other arm and with a determination suited for an eternal scout he pulled himself up and over the edge, taking deep breaths once he was securely lying on the ground. Again his vision blackened, the sky above melted with the yellow-red rocks.  
He closed his eyes, telling himself that he would only do so for a second. Just long enough that the nausea died down, he was definitely concussed, and a sting where the rock had hit told him that he was probably bleeding too. He’d have to cover that up quick so that dirt would get into the wound, if not it’d get infected.  
Just like that his thoughts, mind and body drifted off.

 

O0o0o0o0o0oO

 

“God! Damned son of a maggot” Cecils colorful swearing could be heard throughout the ditch.

He had tried to move, but a surging pain held him on the ground where he lay. The adrenaline in his body was slowly coming down, taking its pain killing effect with it, so now Cecil could clearly tell that at least one rib was broken and his shoulder was sore from catching Earl mid fall.  
He mustered up the energy to push himself around so he was lying on his back instead.

“Sweet shining sun that hurts” he gasped though nearly clenched teeth.

Though his mind was dazed from the pain he vaguely remember the screeching voice of their troop leader, telling them what to do in there saturations: “Everyone has a survival instinct so follow it.” He calmed his breath for starters, every breath hurt more than the other.

He pushed himself into a sitting position with his good shoulder and found a small gaze that he had in one of his pockets.  
“Be prepared” Scout rule number one.

He twisted his upper torso, but another pain struck through his side like lightning and quickly sat back. Instead he turned just his head to see how Earl was holding up. He had been silent so far but Cecil figured he must be half deaf after the fall, plus the adrenaline and later pain had removed his focus, but now he was looking and a new thing put a dampener on the pain.

Fear.

Earl wasn’t moving, he was pale and some blood was dripping from his head to the ground.

“No no no no no “ He kept mumbling as he awkwardly made his way to his friends side without moving his upper body too much.

What were they told to do? Heart massage? was it 30 or 32 pumps? His hands were fidgeting as his gaze traveled over his friends body, from his breast to his face, the wound and back to his face.  
Was he even dead? The thought hit him. He leaned forward and rested his head on Earls chest, right above where his heart should be.

.........‘th-thump’..........

Two beats, two weak beats that was very fain, but they were there. Relief rushed through Cecils body, every tense muscle relaxed at once and he ended up putting all of his weight on his friend. He was too exhausted and hurt to hug him, but lying just like this was enough. Knowing he was safe, and listening to the steady beat of his heart.

 

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

 

He was surrounded, walls getting closer and closer. He felt claustrophobic, he couldn’t breathe.

He needed air.

He had to breathe

Breathe!

Earls eyes opened with a shock and he tried to sit up, a task proven impossibly by the sleeping body of one Cecil Palmer.  
He was cold, and Cecils weight made it impossible for him to breathe. He poked his side as he always did, but regretted it once he noticed his surroundings and recalled the events of… yesterday? Three seconds ago? Judging by the faint read in the otherwise dark blue sky, it was either a day or just an hour or two. He guessed an hour when he could still feel the stickiness of, yet to dry, blood on his forehead.  
Cecil stirred and when he opened his eyes, he let out a painful hiss.

“I think I broke a rib… or maybe two.” He mumbled with sleep still clouding his mind and therefore words.

And Earl laughed. It hurt like hell to do so, since he was still catching his breath but it just seemed so funny. They could’ve been dead, lying by the bottom of this ditch and yet Cecil sounded like his pouty self. 

“Not that I don’t like you but you’re crushing mine” Earl said while still chuckling a bit. 

Cecil moved slowly and Earl noticed the gaze in his hand, he motioned to it with his head and without saying anything Cecil handed it to him. The dessert was cold at night so taking his uniform off was out of option, instead Earl laid the bandage around his chest on top of his clothes, it wouldn’t be as good but by the look on Cecils face it had helped.

“So you like me huh~” his voice was as teasing as ever but what was that slight seriousness?

“Shut up” Earl snapped as he always did to these types of comments, and threw some more gaze at him, having to apologize when it hit Cecils ribs.

 

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

 

It took them a good few minutes before they settled in the crook of the rock side leaning against each other, half for support and so that they could share body warmth in this cold night.  
“Just like the dessert penguins” Earl had supplied, one of many useless information’s he knew.

This had resulted in them both trying to mimic their sound.  
A low growl, followed by a high pitched screech and then a toddler laughing.  
It all felt so natural Earl though. They were completely ignoring their situation and instead they were just sitting there. So comfortable with each other, after passing out none of them felt too tired, though Earl was still feeling a bit lightheaded. 

Earl closed his eyes, Cecil was talking about that podcast again and how he had been trying to record himself, a story he had told before but Earl didn’t mind hearing it again. There was just something so comfortable about listening to Cecils voice, if felt so safe. He breathed in very well known scent of his best friend. He could probably have stayed like this forever but suddenly the shoulder he was leaning against was gone.

He opened his mouth to complain but Cecil was looking at him with eyes so confused he resembled a deer caught in the mysterious floating lights.

“Earl are we friends?”

He almost chocked on his breath. “What?” his head was honestly in turmoil. “Did you hit your head as well? Of course we are!” That hurt. Why would he say something like that.

“No Earl you’re not getting me here” Cecil honestly sounded just as confused as Earl felt himself.

What was he missing? Had he don’t something? Did Cecil blame him for almost getting them killed? Looking back Earl would understand if he was mad.  
“If you blame me then tell me, I wont be mad” or so he said but anger was one of many emotions stirring in his voice at that moment.

“No, Steves ugly face, I’m asking if there’s more?!”

Earls eyebrows furrowed as he was trying to make sense of what Cecil was saying. Of course they were more than just friends! Best friends, almost like brothers, inked by the hip, blood bonded through dark scout rituals.  
Cecil looked at him, it was like he was the only thing he could focus on. His face getting closer until they were so close they were breathing each others air.

And it clicked

Were they more? Cecil was important to Earl, yes, but was it in that way. Moreover, what way was that even?

Yes, he was undoubtedly the most gorgeous thing he had ever laid eyes on, and whenever they weren’t together life just wasn’t as interesting.  
Smiling god he was blind, so so so blind by norms and rules and duties of course they were more.

Cecil was looking so scared, he started to draw back clearly thinking that he had misunderstood so without thinking Earl closed the gap between them. Right there in the dark cold dessert, under a beautiful moon and mysterious floating lights. Earl realized that he was probably lacking some common sense since had hadn’t realized that all this time what he was feeling, that weird nagging slightly disturbing yet tickling feeling was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 0w0 there will be some resemblance of smut in the nexst chapter but not a lot~ i'm working on a PwP with these two as well though <3
> 
> if you see any mistakes feel free to tell me, it is apreciated c:
> 
> Thank you! <3


	3. Code of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it iiisssss!  
> The smut~ 
> 
> so i dont know weather or not this is underaged? Earl might be 19....hmm.  
> Also i dont know how Amarican scout informs work but in DK we dont have pants just the jacket c:
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy~ <3

The woman without a face sometimes whispered of the sweet tingle you got when you kissed, and now Earl understood why.  
It was a bubbly sensations from the deepest part of his stomach spreading to the tips of his fingers. Like a million bees, only without the lethal poison.   
It was a haste kiss, and pretty awkward at that since neither of them really seemed to know what they were doing. They parted, earl with his smile from ear to ear and Cecil looking rather dumbstruck, yet he said nothing. Earl smile was contagious though because within seconds Cecil was smiling as well.

“Guess almost dying really does make you realize who you love” …… ‘love’ the word lingered in the air as a bright red blush covered Earls face luckily, he thought, Cecil couldn’t tell in this darkness.

“That- shut up!” Well Cecil might not be able to see it but he could definitely hear it in his voice.

“Make me” Okay so he hadn’t thought that comment through, and only really realized it when Earl once again pressed his lips on his, this time with a little more force.

Cecil almost whined when the warm lips left his, they were slightly chapped from dehydration and everything tasted like sand at this point but it didn’t matter, it felt right, made him feel warm even in the old night.

“ You’re hurt, we should sleep” No part of him wanted to sleep, some less that other actually but it was the right thing to do. They had to get through the night and find a way to get out of this ditch in the morning. He had said that yet he could see Cecil pout even in this dark, a perk of having the night crow badge, and smiling god if it wasn’t the cutest thing he had ever seen.

“We shouldn’t” he continued as his body moved on its own, taking Cecil in his arms. 

“Earl Harlan I just got a confession out of you, you are not leaving me like this” Cecil snapped, moving into the embrace by straddling Earls hips.

“I’m not leaving you? What do you mean?” Earl was cut short from asking anymore questions when Cecil promptly dropped all his weight on him, having held himself up before.

“Wha-“ Earl clenched his lips shut preventing him from embarrassing himself when Cecil rolled his body causing their crotches to grind against each other. He could feel the smaller boy shudder in his lap, and he was fairly certain that it wasn’t from the cold.

“Earl~” Cecil whispered his name close to his ear, it sounded demanding, the some voice Cecil would use when he really wanted something.

“No fair.” Earl mumbled before their lips clashed again.

They were both too eager, teeth clinked together and they both drew away. They tried again, slower this time, working up a speed they were both comfortable with. Experimentally earl sucked Cecils lower lip, this seemed to work because the next time their lips met he had opened his mouth slightly. Earl felt daring now and this time tried biting his lips, this was rewarded with a low hum from Cecil and him opening his mouth a little more.

Something wet swept over his lips, it was quick but Earl quickly responded by parting his lips as well, flicking his tongue up and licking his teeth. The next time they met they both darted out their tongues, meeting halfway. They opened their mouths more, holding the kiss a little longer giving time for exploring. Cecil was they shy type, not one to take control of the kiss, which Earl was more than happy to do. All common sense washed away, the pounding in his head was nothing he couldn’t look past if it meant staying like this with his best friend… or more thank that.  
His hands moved over his back, rubbing or grabbing at the fabric, Cecils hands had found rest in his hair, though he didn’t pull it, out of consideration he tangled his fingers in there and it felt way too good.

They pulled away, though they were still so close that their noses were rubbing against each other. The night was silent apart from their breaths and a heart warming giggle from somewhere….

Earl shifted from where he sat in attempt to sit a bit more comfortably, resulting in their both half erect dicks rubbing against each other and probably the most beautiful sound that had ever blessed Earls ears.  
Cecil rested his head in the crook of Earls neck, shifting forward needing just a little more friction. Earl made sure not so squeeze him instead he slid his hands down Cecils back pockets, his hands fitting comfortably around the curve of a rather fit ass.  
“My not-existing mountain” came a mumbled curse from Cecil as he grinded down again.  
Unable to reach his lips Earl settled for planting open mouthed kisses all over Cecils neck, his lips, at times, grazing his skin earning him a shiver. A shiver that went straight south with the rest of his blood.

The night air filled with their pants and Cecils goddamn, candy for the ears, moans. At some point Earl had started rolling his hips upwards to meet Cecils thrusts, causing him to throw his head back and giving even better access to his neck. At this point it was covered in small yellow and purple bruises, sure to be sore in the morning. Even so Cecil seemed to like them from how his breath was getting stuck in his throat even now and then.

“Hurts” Earl instantly picked up on Cecils complain and stopped altogether, which of course had Cecil whining.

“My ribs are fine!, I meant my pants” Oh… OH!

He was wearing loose shorts, giving him more mobility but Cecil was wearing unfairly tight pants, in spite of how many times Earl had told him they weren’t very practical for scout activities. Now that he got a closer look Cecil was really tenting.

“Don’t just stare” Cecil hit his shoulder but it obviously hurt him more than Earl because he drew a pained expression right after. So his ribs weren’t fine but he was obviously, and visibly, as turned on as Earl and therefore did not care one bit as long as he got to finish. Stubborn as always.  
He was snapped out of his trance and got his hands out of Cecils back pockets, and around fumbling with the zipper. After some struggle he got it down and with more fumbling he had a proudly erect dick in his hand. It felt alien but also right. It was slightly smaller than his own but it was definitely not small.   
He gave it a testing stroke of the tip, wiping the precum over the head. Cecil was grabbing his shoulders for dear life, shaking, though Earl couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or pleasure. He gave it a full stroke and Cecil fell to pieces before his eyes. Mouth open and eyes shut closed, sweat making his skin glimt just slightly in the cold light of the moon.

“You too, wanna feel you” He was struggling to talk now and Earl actually felt rather proud that he was able to get Cecil to the point where he could do so, given how he almost never shut up.

He made short work of just pulling down his pants and underwear, the cold air instantly hitting him and making him hiss. He pressed the two erections together and sweet mother that felt amazing. 

With a hand on the lower of Cecils back he held him steady as he pumped the both of them, coating them in slick precum. Cecil thrust his hips in the same rhythm creating even more friction, they were both coming undone. Earl was rather quiet though only one look at his dazed face would tell you that he was so lost in the pleasure that they could be falling into the ditch and he woudn’t even care, or notice for that fact. Cecil was loud, had they not walked so far from camp he was sure they would have been able to hear him, he was moaning, whimpering and calling out his name with that devilish beautiful voice of his.  
He could feel tension build in his stomach, like all those bees were gathering and it felt like they were just about the burst out.

“Com- coming” He heard Cecils pleasure clouded voice just before the thighs gripping tightly around his started to spasm and his hand was covered with semen. He pumped him through it until Cecil himself pulled away being too sensitive now.

He climbed off of his hips to Earls disappointment, he was now cold but those bees were still there and smiling god he needed them out. Cecil clearly picked up on this because in the next second he was on hands and elbows looking up at Earl though way too long lashes, and Earl knew he wound last long, even so, he nodded giving his permission to Cecil.  
He leaned over taking the tip between his lips and Earl saw stars.

Cecil sucked lightly, tasting every bit of Earl and some of his own cum, bitter. He made quick work of bobbing his head up and down, he only managed to take half of Earls dick before he was gagging, he’d need to practice. Even so he could feel how close his.. um.. friend? Was. Earl was clenching his leg muscles to prevent himself from coming right then and there, but Cecil actually wanted him to.

“Move” Earl panted. He sounded frantic but that only made Cecil take him deeper down his throat, it was on his way up that he heard the most beautiful thing in his life.   
Earl let out a low groan that rung through the ditch, and then Cecil felt him shoot his load inside and down his throat. He couched and pulled off, using a hand to get Earl through the spasms, the last bit of his seed landing on his face making for quite the sight.

He ended up swallowing most of them semen, it was bitter but all in all it just tasted like yoghurt.. hmm.

“Did you… swallow that?” Earl asked after coming down from his orgasm, only slightly panting. He was in the process of wiping off the white goo from Cecils face.

“Yeah?” his voice was hoarse, only a little though and in Earls ears it only made him sound even sexier.

“You really didn’t have to” back to being polite.

“But I wanted to” with such and innocent look on his face you would’ve never guessed what he was talking about, yet there he was still with a white drop at the edge of his mouth, that he chose to lick away now of course.

With a bright blush Earl pulled his pants back up and Cecil following suit.  
Earl lied down as close to the rock side as possible and Cecil snuggled into his side. Having come down from the pleasure his chest was aching yet he didn’t regret doing it one bit. It was kind of scary lying there, not knowing if this would break as well, or what was out there? Their heart were beating in unison, Cecil could tell since he was resting his head on Earls chest.

“So what are we now?” Cecil broke the silence

“Would it be okay if? No uhhm” Earl was having a hard time forming the words, his tongue was twisting.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend Cecil?” He managed to stutter out and the pearly laugh he received only made him feel worse.

“You big goof-cloud, yes ill be your boyfriend” and that was it. They let the night take them to the darkness, waiting for the sun to call them back to life where new tasks awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i write this when i should be reading up on my exam TOMORROW?? yes... yes i did XD 
> 
> As always feel free to leave a comment and some kudos <3 if you spot a mistake do let me know and ill fix it BD


	4. Code of instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so we've reached the end, pretty satisfied with it c:  
> I will bewriting more Earl x Cecil and i'm already working on some PwP owo
> 
> I'm no professional rock climber sorry. BD
> 
> Thak you for coming on this journey with me! <3

The sun once again colored the dessert a burning yellow, the rays of light finding their way to the fresh new couple cuddling in the ditch bringing them back from their pleasant slumber.

Cecil woke up feeling the sun kissing his skin and was met with a nice view of a sleeping Earl. He stretched his toes the best he could in Earls death grip on him and tried to shake him awake.

And so he did.

Earl was shaken awake granting Cecil with a loud yawn and a rather foul morning breath.

“sweet socks you could use a mint” Cecil commented as he slowly sat up. 

His ribs were sore but Earl must have had some blood stoned on him because he was able to move without too much trouble and he felt a lot fresher, though that last one might’ve just been because of Earl himself.  
Said guy was now standing at the very edge looking towards the sky with squinting eyes, and Cecil damn near had a heart attack.

“EARL!! Get away from the edge, we could fall again.” Cecil called out sounding a little too desperate but really he was. They might not make it this time, and there was no way he was dying not that they were finally a.. thing.

“Relax its fine, besides I think I see a way up.” He turned with a bright smile, maybe a little brighter that usual.

“You up for a climb” came his chipper voice as he gestured towards the rock side.

He was not, nope, definitely did not feel like falling to his death. Though on the other hand the alternative was staying here forever, and however fun last night had been, they would die before long down here. So Cecil got up, shielding his eyes from the sun he looked towards the top and saw what earl meant. Climbing up wouldn’t be hard, as long as none of the rocks were loose but judging from what happened yesterday there was a good chance some of them were.

“Here” Earl had found some rope from one of his many,

Many,

Many pockets and was already tying it around the waits of his new boyfriend.

“What taking me with you if you fall?” He joked and Earl looked at him judgingly, clearly, the scout in him had taken over leaving no room to fool around...

“If you slip, I’ll hold you up” He said though, when Cecil looked closer, he could see he had found his comment funny.

“My hero” he added like some captured princess in need.

They both laughed, even though they were facing danger beyond belief, their laughter rang in the ditch echoing throughout the canyon.  
Then out of the blue Earl swept in, stealing a chaste kiss from Cecils lips, who quickly softened into it whining when it was over so fast earning him more chuckles from Earl.

“There’s more of that by the top of this ditch” Earl said in a way too suggestive tone.

“Tease” Cecil mumbled low thinking Earl hadn’t heard him, he did but chose to ignore the comment in favor of finding a safe place to grab at the rock side.

He wiggled his foot into a ckrack and carefully pulled himself up. The patter continued this way:

 

1: Use your instinct to find a rock that wont be that cause of your death

2: Now find an edge to wiggle your foot in, preferably the foot that is opposite to the hand you just used.

3: repeat two first steps with your other body parts.

 

It was mostly based on instinct and luck. Instinct told Earl and Cecil that the rocks wouldn’t fall, and luck made sure their instincts were right.  
They were out of breath and the sun was shooting heated rays at their backs drenching them in sweat. Earl was panting but he barely noticed it because only a little bellow him he could clearly hear Cecil struggling for breathe.

His chest was hurting and the warm weather was only making him feel more claustrophobic. A pearl was running down his forehead, caught by his brow before it got in any of his eyes. He reached up, finding the next rock but when he went to pull himself up it seemed much easier, that was until he realized he was falling.

He heard his name being called out from above him, before he felt a hard tug around his waist, already feeling the bruises coming. Then he slammed into the rocks.

“Grab on to the wall” There was no time to check how Cecil was, Earl did not have a good enough grip to hold up the both of them. In a split moment terror rushed through Earls body, though that wasn’t anything new being a scout and all, this was a new kind of fear. They were gonna fall, die, it was too soon.

Thankfully Cecil had managed to take most of the hit from the wall with his underarms and before registering it his mind made his body move and he found all the secure rocks, once again holding on to the rock side.

He wasn’t moving

He couldn’t move.

He was shaking and he was breathing so so fast.

Somewhere Earl was shouting to him.. at him.. but he couldn’t hear.

All he heard was the blood pumping thought him, his hear racing away, until a voice broke though. The voce of a loved one wanting nothing bot reassurance of his well being.

“Cecil BREATHE! Were almost at the top, you’re fine, well make it!” he called his voice already starting to disappear from shouting.

Cecil however didn’t answer, he clung to the rocks he was holding for dear life, shivering despite the warm weather. He didn’t notice he was crying until he tasted the salty liquid on his lips.

Again a voice called out to him from above.

“Cecil sweetie please. Take a deep breath. We have to climb.”

He knew this already but it was just too much. He had finally found someone he loved who loved him back, he was so happy just a while ago with Earls lips on his, and he saw it all flash before him when he had though he was falling to his death.

It was too much.

Way way too much.

“CECIL I LOVE YOU! NOW TAKE A BREATH AND GET UP HERE SO I CAN HOLD YOU” 

Clarity.

Like lightning from a clear sky, he moved. 

With a new found determination be climbed, one careful move after the other. The last few meters Earl had managed to pull himself over the side, lying securely on the ground above he was now able to pull the rope so Cecil would have to do even less climbing.  
He pulled him up and over the side by grabbing his uniform, hauling him over.

The next second Earl pulled him into a hug, and Cecil broke then and there. He was shaking again but this time he felt different, relief, from still being alive. From being able to sit like this in Earls arms, not a pile of unrecognizable limbs in the bottom of a canyon.

“I don’t know what happened Earl, I couldn’t breathe.” Cecil said in between cries.

Earl shushed him, lulling him like you would comfort a child after a nightmare. They sat like that for a while, catching their breaths and Cecil trying to calm down. The crying stopped but now he was tired again, his head hurt as did his body and he felt over all nauseous.

Earl looked to the sky, the into the horizon. He got up and offered a hand to Cecil, pulling him up as well. He prepared to walk off to where he had estimated the cam to, hopefully still, be. Then he recalled something he had promised Cecil and with a turn on his heels, he pulled him close and clashed their lips together. Cecil had caught on to what he was doing when he was being pulled to he gladly meat his still dry lips, which had somehow become a comfort to him.  
Both with a smile on their lips, Earls cheerful and Cecils thankful, they started their hike towards the camp.

 

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

 

They were met with a furious looking Fear scout but some rather cheerful boy scouts. 

Even through their punishment, cleaning the camp, removing sand from their sleeping bags, they were smiling. Because they were alive.

They stole kisses here and there, in secret for now none of them ready to announce anything to the world. They didn’t need all that, they just wanted to be together.  
It was nighttime when Cecil decided to break the news to Earl of what he had been thinking of all the way back to the camp.

“Earl you awake?” Cecil whispered as to not wake anyone else.

“hmmh” came the half asleep response.

Cecil nudged him in the side and when he got a disgruntled noise from him that told him he was awake he continued,

“I’m going to quit being a scout.” This sure woke him up.

“You cant! Literally! Cecil why?” Earl didn’t understand, did he not wasn’t to spend time with him.

“Its too much, though what happened this time has been the worst we have been too close to death too many times Earl.”

“Of course, that’s what its like being a scout!” Earl remembered last second to lower his voice.

“I cant Earl. I love you, I love spending time with you but I cant risk my future like this. I’m going to become an intern at the radio station, then ill be legally excused.”

Earl ran that through his head, he could tell by his boyfriends voice that he meant it and that there would be no room for discussion. So he tuned in his sleeping bag and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“As long as I get to see you, I guess ill be happy.” He could almost hear the smile that Cecil was sporting at his comment, so he chose to let it be like that and not start mentioning how a radio intern was just as dangerous.

“Goodnight Earl” Cecil called out to him, before he wiggled back, deep into his sleeping back, ready to let sleep take him away and almost missing the tired “Goodnight Cecil” he got from Earl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END! :D 
> 
> I really do hope youve enjoyed <3 leave a note and a comment on what you thought c:   
> as always corrections are welcome~ 
> 
> THANK YOU!!


End file.
